Another Chance
by MissM789
Summary: Felicity Smoak had saved Sara Lance's life once before and even now as she lay in bed, she couldn't help wishing that she could have been there to save her friend this time too...


Felicity Smoak had saved Sara Lance's life once before and even now as she lay in bed, she couldn't help wishing that she could have been there to save her friend this time too. It has been almost a month since Sara had been murdered. However, their entire team was still coming to terms with the loss of the brave, blonde assassin who had become a part of their small family.

The sudden shift in her bed pulled Felicity out of her thoughts and she turned to find none other than Oliver Queen lying beside her. Ever since he had returned from bringing his sister, Thea, back home to Starling City, it had become a sort of routine for Oliver to come to her house after patrolling the streets as the Arrow. He pulled her closer to him and when she was settled in their familiar position, with her head against his chest and his arms wrapped around her, he asked her,

"What had you so deep in thought that you didn't even hear me come in?"

"Sara. I wish I could have had another chance to save her life again," she quietly replied.

They hadn't really spoken much about her death. Oliver focused on being the Arrow and finding Sara's killer while Felicity busied herself with working for Ray Palmer at Queen Consolidated. There were a few times that she had gone to visit Sara's grave with Diggle. Tonight, however, Oliver decided that he needed to let his walls down for a little while.

"I miss her," he said, entwining Felicity's fingers with his own before continuing, "This time she's never coming back from the dead and I still haven't even been able to capture her killer yet. Everyone is looking to me to fix this but the longer it takes, the more useless I feel."

Felicity lifted her head to look at him properly and saw the pain that he usually kept well hidden, reflected in his eyes. She knew just how much it took for him to show her his grief and she gently wiped away the few tears that had started to roll down his face. She lightly kissed him and then hugged him tighter, in an effort to comfort him. The two of them still had their own issues to sort out but for now, it didn't matter to Felicity. Oliver needed her and she would support him like she always has. After all they had been through during the past few years, she knew that she loved this man, flaws and all. It wasn't long before Felicity was the first to break the silence.

"Although it is taking us time to track down the scumbag who murdered Sara, I have no doubt that you will get him, Oliver. Now that Nyssa is helping us, we are close to finding him. You are not alone. You also have Diggle, Roy and Laurel, as well as me. Together, we are going to get justice for Sara's death."

There it was again, that unwavering faith that Felicity has always had in him. Whether she knew it or not, Felicity Smoak had proven to be his pillar of strength in his darkest times and he couldn't help loving her more for that. It was in that very moment that Oliver knew that he could no longer keep her at arm's length anymore. He was stronger with her by his side.

"Felicity, I'm sorry I ruined everything for us by pushing you away. I honestly thought it will be the best way to protect you."

"Oliver, you don't have to talk about this right now. We have …," began Felicity but Oliver interrupted her, determined to set things straight.

"I need to say this, Felicity. I'm afraid of losing you because of what I do but after Sara died, I'm more afraid of living without you at my side. I love you, Felicity Smoak, and I would like another chance, that is, if you will still have me?"

Felicity hadn't been expecting him to actually ask for another chance and practically yelled that she still wants him, in her rush to ensure that he wouldn't have time to change his mind. This time she didn't hold back as she kissed him. Oliver was right, if they had learnt from anything from Sara's death, it was that time was too precious and this time, they are not wasting another second.


End file.
